


Embracing Silence

by EmsieSecretStuff



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmsieSecretStuff/pseuds/EmsieSecretStuff
Summary: When Soundwave's abilities flare up and leave him bombarded by sound and noise, he needs outside help to help him relax and calm down.
Relationships: Jazz/Soundwave (Transformers)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Embracing Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a fic I've wanted to see for so long, so I guess if you want something you gotta do it yourself.

Soundwave leaned back on the berth, trying to get comfortable on the plush mat underneath him. He tried to cycle his vents and calm his mind, but this was always impossible. In his head was the murmur of stray voices and thoughts swimming inside his head. The thoughts of every mech on the Victory. Impossible to drown out. Always Soundwave was bombarded by stray thoughts and unguarded emotions. Sometimes he could push them out until they were just white noise, but sometimes they overwhelmed him, a cacophony of voices screaming at him.

"Soundwave."

He turned his head towards his lover, unable to move from the berth. Jazz was leaning over him, gently brushing his servos over Soundwave's cheek.

"Ssh, don't worry. I gotcha," Jazz whispered, and Soundwave realised he'd involuntarily let out a whine. Jazz stayed with him before he went back to getting everything ready.

Soundwave's body had already been securely tied up. His arms were crossed behind his back, snugly stuffed into a binder. His body laced with bright red ropes, forming intricate patterns across his body. His knees were bent, with ropes keeping his legs tied to his thighs. The knots were tight and secure, but Soundwave was not scared. This was how he wanted things. Bound and helpless, any responsibilities taken out of his hands. He just had to surrender himself to Jazz.

Jazz rearranged some of the pillows under Soundwave, doing what he could to get Soundwave as comfortable in his restrained position as he could possibly be.

Jazz got up onto the bed, straddling in-between Soundwave's thighs. He leaned closer to him, Soundwave heard the commanding thought for him to open his facemask and he obeyed. That thought managed to come in louder than any of the other voices bombarding his head. Soundwave's mask clicked and retracted. Jazz removed the visor himself, pausing for a second to admire Soundwave's face before he kissed him. Soundwave felt a flutter in his spark.

"Don't worry. I'll be taking charge every step of the way." Soundwave felt such relief to hear those words. To be temporarily stripped of his duties as third in command, and to have someone else taking complete control and worrying only about his happiness and wants.

"Now just one last step..." Jazz held up a headphone jack. He carefully plugged the cable into Soundwave's audial.

Suddenly the thoughts and noises were drowned as music filled his senses. The voices weren't completely silenced but suddenly they became a lot less further away.

::[Remember Soundwave]:: Jazz said through comms. ::[Once the volume is up you won't be able to hear yourself think, or even shout, but if say to stop I'll hear you.]::

Soundwave nodded. Jazz gently turned up the volume until they were almost completely drowned out by the soothing melodies.

Soundwave knew Jazz would have carefully picked the playlist, able to perfectly time all of how this went. Even as Jazz gently ran his hand up Soundwave's leg it was in time with the music. Jazz would be able to orchestrate how every moment of this evening went, every peak and crescendo. Jazz would play him like a fiddle, and all he had to do was lean back and enjoy every second of it.

Drowned out from every voice in the world and hearing only music, Soundwave allowed himself to fully relax as Jazz began.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it ends here. I'm not sure I have the confidence or ability to write the continuation of this (though if anyone else would want to have a go I do not mind)
> 
> If you enjoyed this then comments are always great, and kudos is appreciated as well.


End file.
